The present invention relates to a presettable valve actuator, and particularly to one useful with respect to a float-operated valve for controlling the level of water in a flushing cistern.
Flushing cisterns commonly include a float carried at one end of an arm, the opposite end of the arm being pivotably mounted to a valve and adapted to engage the valve operator for controlling the inflow of the water into the cistern so that the flow of water is terminated when the water reaches a predetermined level within the cistern. In the conventional construction, the float arm is made of metal, such as brass, and if it is desired to change the predetermined liquid level, this is usually done by bending the arm so that its actuating end engages the valve operator at the new desired liquid level.